concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Doctor
The Dolphin, Marine Court opened July 17, 1964 and operated until 7 October 1967. On February 23, 1968 the Club reopened as The Cobweb. July 18, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Nashville Teens, Buddy Britton and The Regents) July 19, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (4 Plus 1) July 22, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Troy Dante and the Infernos) 1aug1964 The Avengers and Buddy Britain and The Regents 2aug1964 John Lee's Ground Hogs 3aug1964 Mick Cadillac and The Playboys 5aug1964 Dave Curtis and The Tremors 7aug1964 Mal Ryder and The Spirits 8aug1964 Steve Marriotts Moments plus Mal Ryder and the Spirits 9aug1964 The Limies Tommy Bruce's Old Bruisers 12aug1964 The Animals cost 8/6 Hastings Observer 22aug1964 p4 14aug1964 The Hustlers 15aug1964 Denys Satan and The Sabers plus The Hustlers 16aug1964 John Best and The Challengers 19aug1964 Grant Tracy and The Sunsets 21aug1964 The Discs 22aug1964 The Habits and The Mark Four 23aug1964 The Voodoos 26aug1964 Bern Elliott and his Clan 28aug1964 Dave Champion and The Strangers 29aug1964 Neil Landon and The Burnettes and Dave Champion and The Strangers 30aug1964 Alexis Korner's Rhythym and Blues Inc, featuring Herby Goins 2sep1964 Peters Faces 4sep1964 Denny Mitchell and The Soundsations 5sep1964 Joey James and the Bandits plus The Talismen 6sep1964 Zoot Money's Big Roll Band 9sep1964 Steve Marriott's Moments 11sep1964 The Plus 4 with Erky Grant 12sep1964 Steve Marriott's Moment plus The Alexandras 13sep1964 Victor Brox Blues Train 13sep1964 weeks previously Georgie Fame had been advertised for this date, but not in the newspaper of 12sep 16sep1964 Christians Crusaders 18sep1964 The Contrasts 19sep1964 The Knives and Forks plus The Unit Four Plus One 20sep1964 The Knives and Forks 23sep1964 Peters Faces 25sep1964 Dave Dee and the Bostons 26sep1964 The Shamrocks and The Profiles 27sep1964 The Soul Agents 30sep1964 Lee Castle and The Barons 2oct1964 The Beat Merchants 3oct1964 The Voodoos and The Beat Merchants 4oct1964 The Mark Four 7oct1964 Richard was booked, firstly for 14oct and then for 7oct, but the show was cancelled; apparently he had pneumonia 9oct1964 The Beat Chicks 10oct1964 The Sheerwoods and The Talismen 11oct1964 Rhythm & Blues Incorporated 14oct1964 Johnny Mike and The Shades 16oct1964 Little Walter 17oct1964 The 4 Plus 1 plus The Second Thoughts 18oct1964 Georgie Fame and The Blue Flames 21oct1964 London and local groups." 23oct1964 Shane and the Shane Gang 24oct1964 The Cresters plus The Confederates 25oct1964 Victor Brox Blues Train 28oct1964 London and local groups." 30oct1964 Dave Curtis and The Tremors 31oct1964 Miss Lorraine Grey and Tony Dee and The Shakeouts and Ray Cleveland's 1nov1964 Little Walter (with his own backing group) plus The Johnny Hudson Four 4nov1964 groups!" 6nov1964 The Habits 7nov1964 G T Phillips and The Stormville Shakers plus Annette and The Keymen 8nov1964 The Barbarians with Prince Khan 11nov1964 The Showtimers 13nov1964 The Sinners with Linda Lane 14nov1964 The Wranglers plus Dave Champion and The Strangers 15nov1964 The Herd 18nov1964 The Migil 5 20nov1964 The Five Embers 21nov1964 Playboys with The Exblusive Outsiders 22nov1964 Long John Baldry 25nov1964 Caroline Show, featuring Chris Sandford and Gay Shingleton 27nov1964 Shorty & Them 28nov1964 Trendsetters Ltd plus Guy Dowell and the Midnighters 29nov1964 The Micky Finn 2dec1964 Lord Sutch and the Savages 4dec1964 Johnny Mike and The Shades 5dec1964 Brothers Grimm plus Jonathan Cane & The Freemen 6dec1964 Ray Clevelands 9dec1964 heat of our £300 beat contest. This week four groups competing." 11dec1964 The Zephyrs 12dec1964 Johnny Mike & The Shades plus The Outcasts 13dec1964 The Shevelles 16dec1964 The Silhouettes 18dec1964 Linda Lane & The Sinners 19dec1964 Christian's Crusaders plus The Rockin' Eccentrics 20dec1964 The Meddy Evils 23dec1964 The Confederates 24dec1964 Steve Marriott's Moments plus The Lonely Ones 26dec1964 afternoon: The Outcasts evening: The Unit 4+1 with The Talismen 27dec1964 The Voodoos 30dec1964 The Merseybeats 31dec1964 John L Watson and The Hummelflugs plus The Blues Creatures 1jan1965 The Migil 5 2jan1965 Shorty & Them plus The Sapphires 3jan1965 The Mark 4 8jan1965 Dave Dee and The Bostons 9jan1965 The Puppets plus The Dolphins 10jan1965 The Blues X5 13jan1965 Mr Acker Bilk and His Paramount Jazz Band 15jan1965 Wayne Dene and The Telstars Fontana had been advertised 16jan1965 The Lancastrians plus The Classmates 17jan1965 The Authentics 20jan1965 Terry Lightfoot's Jazz Men 22jan1965 John L Watson and The Hummelflugs 23jan1965 The Wackers plus Wayne Dene and The Telstars 24jan1965 The Peppermint Men 27jan1965 Alan Elsden's Jazz Band, featuring Mick Emery 29jan1965 The Plus Four with Erky Grant 30jan1965 The Manish Boys "with Decca recording star Davy Jones" plus The Classics 31jan1965 Jimmy Powell and the 5 Dimensions 5feb1965 The Denny Mitchell Soundsations 6feb1965 The Twilights plus The Brothers Grimm 7feb1965 The Echoes Springfield's backing group" 12feb1965 Kris Ryan and The Questions 13feb1965 The Panthers plus The Exiles 14feb1965 The Graham Bond Organisation 19feb1965 Brian Poole and The Tremeloes plus The Clouds 20feb1965 Tony Burns and The Niteshades plus The Blue Cheaters 21feb1965 Voodoos 26feb1965 Peter's Faces 27feb1965 The Sunspots and the Gunshots 28feb1965 The Mark 4 5mar1965 Dave Curtis & The Tremors and The Lonely Ones and The Talismen 6mar1965 George Bean and the Runners plus Nature's Boys 7mar1965 Alan Haven and Tony Crombie together? and The Talismen 12mar1965 The Fenmen 13mar1965 Guy Darrell and the Midnighters with Jon Best and the Challengers 14mar1965 Johnny B Great and the Quotations 19mar1965 Sonny Childe and the Elders Consolidated 20mar1965 Christian's Crusaders and Steve Marriott's Moments 21mar1965 The Barry Cash 5 + 2 24mar1965 The Humperdincks 26mar1965 John L Watson and the Hummelflugs 27mar1965 Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich plus Denny Mitchell Soundsations 28mar1965 Zoot Money's Big Roll Band 2apr1965 Trendsetters Ltd 3apr1965 Unit Four Plus Two plus The Fitz 'n' Startz 4apr1965 Stormsville Shakers 9apr1965 Boomerangs 10apr1965 John L Watson and the Hummelflugs plus Dave Lee and The Rebounds 11apr1965 The Falling Leaves 16apr1965 The Echoes 17apr1965 The Washington D.C.'s and The Shevelles 18apr1965 The Voodoos 19apr1965 John L Watson and the Hummelflugs 23apr1965 The Talismen 24apr1965 The Quiet Five plus The Diamonds 25apr1965 Mike Cotton Sound 30apr1965 Them supported by Lonely Ones 1may1965 Christian's Crusaders plus The Prophets 2mar1965 The Mark Four 7may1965 The Mystics 8may1965 Johnny B Great and the Quotations with The Equals 9may1965 Johnny B Great and the Quotations 14may1965 The Bad Boys 15may1965 Tony Rivers and The Castaways plus The Eccentrics 16may1965 The Night-Timers with Herbie Goins 21may1965 The Equals 22may1965 The Ram Jam Band, featuring Geno Washington plus The Puppets 23may1965 The Herd 28may1965 The Blues Creatures 29may1965 Neil Langdon and The Burnetts plus The Concords 30may1965 The Downliners Sect June 4, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Nashville Teens, The Lonely Ones) June 5, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Kris Ryan with the Questions, The Confederates) June 6, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Crowd) June 7, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Trendsetters Limited) June 12, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Cannon Brothers, The Shades, Winston G and the Wicked) June 13, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Johnny B Great and The Quotations) June 18, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Quiet Five) June 19, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Preachers) 20jun1965 The Ram Jam Band, featuring Geno Washington 25jun1965 The Vultures 26jun1965 The Sons of Man plus The Lonely Ones 27jun1965 Cathy McGowan Show July 2, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Defenders) 3jul1965 The Fitz'n' Startz plus Phase Five 4jul1965 The Mark Four 9jul1965 The Beat Six 16jul1965 The Moody Blues plus The Lonely Ones 17jul1965 Davy Jones and The Lower Third plus The Sultans 18jul1965 The Five of One 23jul1965 George Bean and The Runners 24jul1965 John-Lee and The Ground Hogs plus The Sons of Fred 25jul1965 The Herd July 30, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Beat Six) July 31, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Blues + 5, The Bubbles and Co.) August 1, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Boomerangs) August 4, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Who, The Lonely Ones) August 6, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Trendsetters) August 7, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Sons of Man, Washington D.C.'s) 8aug1965 The Ram Jam Band, with Geno Washington 14aug1965 Ray Anton and the Peppermint Men plus Williams Conquerors 15aug1965 Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich 20aug1965 Trendsetters Ltd 21aug1965 The Meddy-Evils plus The Equals 22aug1965 The Herd 27aug1965 The Rising Suns (formerly the Plus Four) 29aug1965 The Mark Four 28aug1965 The Beat Merchants plus Chapter IV 29aug1965 The Mark Four 4sep1965 The Ides of March plus The Group Survival 5sep1965 The Shelley 10sep1965 The Confederates 9oct1965 George Bean and The Runners plus The Disciples 15oct1965 The Symbols 16oct1965 Felders Orioles with Dave and The Strollers 19oct1965 Big Len Show 22oct1965 Sons of Fred 23oct1965 Meddy Evils plus Yes /n/ No 29oct1965 Dance Time: seven-piece resident band 30oct1965 The Nite People and The Blues Syndicate 31oct1965 The Mark Four 5nov1965 Dance Time: Johnny Keene Septet 6nov1965 Neill Landon and The Burnettes plus The Sensational Nothings the "Nothings" ?? 13nov1965 Davey Sand and The Essex plus the Defiants 20nov1965 The Herd plus supporting group 27nov1965 The Lonely Ones plus The Shelley 28nov1965 The Merseybeats 4dec1965 The Symbols plus The Disciples 18dec1965 Ray Anton and the Peppermint Men plus Paul Dean and the Soul Savages 24dec1965 Curtiss and Co and The End plus The Humperdinks 27dec1965 The Symbols plus The Poor Boys 31dec1965 The Lonely Ones plus Davey Sand and The Essex plus The Humperdinks 1jan1966 Peter B's Looners plus The Defiants 8jan1966 The Loose Ends and The Web 15jan1966 The Mark Four plus The Poor Boys 22jan1966 The Mirage and The Chaquitos 29jan1966 All Things Bright plus The Amboy Dukes 5feb1966 The Objects and The Brethren 12feb1966 The Washington DC's , featuring Johnny Cannon plus The Defenders 14feb1966 The Birds 19feb1966 The Anteeeks with The Cellmates 26feb1966 Tony Rivers and The Castaways plus The Blues Syndicate 5mar1966 The Symbols plus The Blue Stars 11mar1966 Re-opening Anteeeks 12mar1966 The Gaylords plus The Way 18mar1966 The Band of Angels 19mar1966 Davey Sand and The Essex plus The Original Dyaks 25mar1966 group!" 26mar1966 Anteeeks plus The Sonics 1apr1966 Patrick Dane and the Club 69 and The Tony Charles Steel Band 2apr1966 The Herd plus The Alex Lane Group 8apr1966 The Majority 9apr1966 The Mark Four plus The Clockwork Oranges 10apr1966 The Loose Edns 15apr1966 The Epics 16apr1966 The Lonley Ones sic 22apr1966 Washington DC's 23apr1966 The Fenmen plus The Web with Sandy Crawford 29apr1966 group!" 30apr1966 The Shelley and The Defiants 6may1966 The Plain and Fancy 7may1966 The + Four with Blue Stars 13may1966 Bryan Hug Fraternity 14may1966 Mark Four plus The Beat Syndicate 20may1966 The Mike Stuart Span 21may1966 The Cops'n Robbers "with their Accomplices" The Cellmates 27may1966 The Plus Four 28may1966 Washington D.C.s and The Lonely Ones 29may1966 The 'In' Crowd 3jun1966 The Original Dyaks 4jun1966 The Herd plus The Clockwork Oranges 6jun1966 Paddy, Klaus & Gibson 11jun1966 The Majority plus The Nocturnal Soul Group 15jun1966 The Koobas 17jun1966 The End 18jun1966 The Loose Ends 25jun1966 The Riot Squad plus The Poor Boys 2jul1966 The Quiet Five plus The Alexanders 6jul1966 'C' ?? 9jul1966 The Plain & Fancy 16jul1966 Tony Knight's Chessmen plus King Bees 18jul1966 The Birds 23jul1966 Dave Anthony's Moods plus Beat Syndicate 30jul1966 The Truth 6aug1966 The Gaylords 13aug1966 Davy Sands and The Essex 20aug1966 Felders Orioles plus Yes 'N' No 27aug1966 Loose Ends, Parker's Mood 28aug1966 The Herd 3sep1966 Dave Bowie and the Buzz 10sep1966 The Gaylords 17sep1966 Herbies People 24sep1966 The Herd 1oct1966 The Lonely Ones 8oct1966 Loose Ends 15oct1966 The Majority plus the Coloured Raisins 22oct1966 Paul and Ritchie and the Cryin' Shames October 29, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Downliners Sect) November 5, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Gaylords) 19nov1966 M.I.5. 3dec1966 The Cymbaline 10dec1966 Phillip Goodhand-Tate and the Stormsville Shakers January 7, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Davey Sands and The Essex) January 14, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Herd) 11feb1967 The Meantimers and The Unloved 14feb1967 The Lonely Ones 4mar1967 Marmalade (formerly the Gaylords) plus The Motion 11mar1967 The Epics plus The Good Thing 14mar1967 The Fleurs De Lys 18mar1967 Guy Darrell and the Gnomes of Zurich plus The Kinde 25mar1967 The Coloured Raisins plus The King Ossie Sound System 26mar1967 The Lemon Line 31mar1967 The Night People 1apr1967 Davey Sands and The Essex plus The Irvin John Jump Band 7apr1967 Chances "R" 8apr1967 The Stormsville Shakers plus The Coloured Fireballs 14apr1967 The Martyn James Expression 15apr1967 The Cymbaline plus The Heads 21apr1967 The Wild Flowers 22apr1967 The Lonely Ones plus The Unloved 28apr1967 The Age of Consent 29apr1967 The Fleurs De Lys plus Odds On 5may1967 The Knack 6may1967 The Fancybred plus The Motion 13may1967 The Epics plus The Poor Boys Soul Band 14may1967 Tiles Big Band 19may1967 Washington D.C.'s 20may1967 The Original Dyaks 27may1967 Guy Darrell and the Gnomes of Zurich plus The Showtimers 28may1967 The Motion 29may1967 Johnny Mann DJ? 2jun1967 John 3jun1967 The Meantimers plus The Groove 9jun1967 Felder's Orioles 10jun1967 The Candy Choir plus Carl 'G' and The Arrows 14jun1967 The Good Thing 16jun1967 The Martyn James Expression 17jun1967 The Stormsville Shakers and The Showtimers 18jun1967 The South Side Move 21jun1967 The Jet Set 23jun1967 The Fleur de Lys 24jun1967 The Kinsmen and the Martyn James Expression 25jun1967 The Original Dyaks 28jun1967 The Motion 30jun1967 The Lonely Ones 1jul1967 Lonely Ones plus The Poor Boys Soul Band 2jul1967 Wild Flowers 5jul1967 The Setbacks 7jul1967 The Age of Consent 8jul1967 The Age of Consent plus The Motion 9jul1967 The Lee Hawkins Group 12jul1967 Psychedelic In-Formation 14jul1967 Ball The Poor Boys' Soul Band 15jul1967 The Epics, The Jet Set 16jul1967 The Abject Blues 18jul1967 Candy Choir 19jul1967 Candy Choir 21jul1967 The Good Thing 22jul1967 Simon 'K' and the Meantimers, Poor Boys' Soul Band 23jul1967 The Showtimers 26jul1967 Carl G and the Arrows 28jul1967 The Kult 29jul1967 Heinz and the Wild Boys, The Power 30jul1967 The New Breed 2aug1967 The Setbacks 4aug1967 The New Breed 5aug1967 The Tony Jackson Group, Ruby James and The Stax 6aug1967 Si's Reaction 9aug1967 The Abject Blues 11aug1967 Carl 'G' and The Arrows 12aug1967 The Riot Squad, The New Breed 13aug1967 Stacey's Circle 16aug1967 The Candy Choir 18aug1967 The Motion 19aug1967 The Kinsmen, The Motion 20aug1967 The Hammers 23aug1967 Poor Boys Soul Band 25aug1967 The Candy Choir 26aug1967 The Candy Choir, The Poor Boys Soul Band 27aug1967 The Motion August 28, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG ("12 hour non-stop pop marathon" with Ruby James and The Stax, The Quick, The Setbacks, Carl 'G' and The Arrows) August 30, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Si's Reaction) September 1, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Stacey's Circle) September 2, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Original Dyaks, The Motion) September 9, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Psychedelic In-Formation, The Setback) September 16, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Riot Squad, The Crew) September 23, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Playground from the Fleur De Lys, Davey Sands and The Essex, and Tony Rivers and The Castaways, The New Breed) September 30, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG ("Farewell Rave", The Blossom (formerly The Epics), The Poor Boys Soul Band October 7, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Si's Reaction, The Coconut Mushroom. The last night of the Witch Doctor) premises will be undergoing extensive redecoration…" February 23, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Fingers Lee, The Mojos) February 24, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Ranglers, The Cloud) 2mar1968 The Chasers and The Zoo 9mar1968 Nerve and Cocanut Mushroom 1mar1968 Ways & Means and Camp 23mar1968 Candy Choir and Extreme Sound 30mar1968 Tangarine Peel and The Breed 6apr1968 The Healers and The Hush 11apr1968 Deep Purple 13apr1968 Episode Six and The Embers 14apr1968 The Motion 18apr1968 Deep Purple 20apr1968 Tony Rivers and the Castaways and Penny Peeps 25apr1968 The Hush 27apr1968 Candy Choir and The Motion 2may1968 The Breed 4may1968 The Taste and The Late 9may1968 Extreme Sound 11may1968 The Iveys and The Lace 16may1968 The Hush 18may1968 Wishful Thinking and The Wine 23may1968 St John's Wood 25may1968 Tangarine Peel and Extreme Sound 30may1968 The England 31may1968 The Balloons 1jun1968 The Healers and K.G. Report 2jun1968 Extreme Sound 6jun1968 The Circuit 8jun1968 Mike Stuart Span and The Mushroom 13jun1968 The Circuit 15jun1968 The Chasers and Lord Maurice Group 20jun1968 The Profile 22jun1968 The Washington D.C. and Misleading Kases 27jun1968 The Big 'T' Sound 29jun1968 The Cymbaline and Shy Limbs 4jul1968 The Lace 6jul1968 Immediate Pleasure and Extreme Sound 11jul1968 The Motion 13jul1968 The Web and The Perishers 18jul1968 Mr Howard Group 20jul1968 New York Public Library and Herb of Grace 25jul1968 The Fire 27jul1968 Hal C Blake Show and The Inventive Mr Jeff 1aug1968 The Hush 3aug1968 Wishful Thinking and The Brotherhood 6aug1968 The Motion 8aug1968 The England 10aug1968 The Umbrella and The Playground 13aug1968 The Motion 15aug1968 Jason Crest Group 17aug1968 Freddie Fingers Lee and the 1958 Rock & Roll Show and The Scheme 20aug1968 The Motion 22aug1968 The Big 'T' Sound 24aug1968 The August and Misleading Kases 27aug1968 The Motion 29aug1968 Mr Howard Seg "Mr Howard Sect" ?? 31aug1968 The Healers and The Steamhammer 1sep1968 The Motion 5sep1968 Mr Howard Sect 7sep1968 Penny Peeps and St John's Wood 12sep1968 The Motion 14sep1968 Chasers and Extreme Sound 19sep1968 The Kult 21sep1968 Candy Choir amd Renaissance Fayre 26sep1968 The Kult 28sep1968 Cymbaline and The Lace 3oct1968 The Motion 5oct1968 The Hopscotch and Transition 10oct1968 The Mike Stuart Span 12oct1968 Soul Committee and Extreme Sound 17oct1968 The Steamhammer 19oct1968 Mike Raynor and The Concords and The Inventive Mr Jeff 24oct1968 The Mike Stuart Span 26oct1968 Immediate Pleasure and Herb of Grace 2nov1968 Little John and The Shadrocks and Heaven 9nov1968 Charlie Wolf and Renaissance Fayre 16nov1968 The Motion and Misleading Kases 23nov1968 Glenroy Oakley and The Oracles supported by The Gold Dust 30nov1968 The Cymbaline and the Inventive Mr Jeff 7dec1968 Chasers and The Scheme 14dec1968 The Image and X Ltd 21dec1968 Inspiration and The Generation 24dec1968 The Motion and 1984 28dec1968 Tangerine Slyde and Misleading Kases 31dec1968 The Stud and Virgin Circle 4jan1969 The Martin James Expression 11jan1969 The Episode 18jan1969 Kippington Lodge 25jan1969 Simon Dupree and The Big Sound 1feb1969 Status Quo and the Mike Hamilton Show DJ? 8feb1969 Glenroy Oakley and The Oracles 15feb1969 Cupids Inspiration and The Tommy Kay Show DJ? 22feb1969 The Chasers and 1984 1mar1969 Cindy Starr and The Mopeds and Image 8mar1969 The Candy Choir and Gold Dust 15mar1969 Glenroy Oakley and The Oracles and Lord Maurice Group 22mar1969 Rainbows and Image 29mar1969 Midrod Ends and Just Us 5apr1969 Playground and Coconut Mushroom 12apr1969 The Pavement and Fresh 19apr1969 The Candy Choir and Pandora's Box previous week's advert had promised Spice and Virgin Circle for this date. 26apr1969 Mustang and Omega 3may1969 Misunderstood and Just Us 10may1969 Jason Cord and 1st Chapter and Pandora's Box 17may1969 Switch and Second Time Out 24may1969 Trapze sic and Image 31may1969 Immediate Pleasure and Heaven 7jun1969 Miltons Fingers and Gold Dust 14jun1969 Jason Crest and The Suspect 17jun1969 Whisky Mac ? 21jun1969 Episode Six and Tanglewood 24jun1969 Martin James Expression 28jun1969 Free Ferry and Image 1jul1969 Trampoline 5jul1969 Midrod Ends and Paper 8jul1969 Trampoline 12jul1969 Private Number and Gold Dust 15jul1969 Trampoline as "Tramopline" 19jul1969 The Soul Committee and More and More 22jul1969 The Martyn James's Expression 26jul1969 Playground and Paper 29jul1969 Life 2aug1969 Toast and Suspect 5aug1969 The Jason Crest 9aug1969 Windmill and The Virgin Circle 12aug1969 The Jason Crest 16aug1969 Glenroy Oakley and The Oracles and The Lace 19aug1969 The Jason Crest 23aug1969 Jo-Jo-Gun and Sunshin Sky 26aug1969 The Jason Crest 30aug1969 Pyramids and Image 6sep1969 State Express and Paper 13sep1969 Ruby James and The Sound Trekkers and Gold Dust 20sep1969 Miltons Fingers and Virgin Circle 27sep1969 Max Bear and The Seconds and Switch 4oct1969 U.S. Flat Top with The Cat Road Show and Outward Bound 11oct1969 Playground and Gold Dust 18oct1969 Playground and Joe Black and the Mercy Mercy Band and Rubber Sole 21oct1969 The Kult 25oct1969 Windmill and Second Time Out 1nov1969 Glen Roy Oakley and The Oracles and Image 22nov1969 Ruby James and The Soundtrekkers 29nov1969 Image 6dec1969 Ratio 13dec1969 Candy Choir 20dec1969 U.S. Flatop with The Cat Road Show 24dec1969 Glenroy Oakley and the Oracles and John James and The Swamp 27dec1969 Reggae All Star Show 31dec1969 Ruby James and the Sound Trekkers and Image 3jan1970 Merlin Q 10jan1970 Catch 22 Katch 22 ? called Steamhammer 17jan1970 The Flairs 23jan1970 The Black Princess 24jan1970 The Playground 31jan1970 Infinite 7feb1970 Candy Choir advert says Chandy Choir! 13feb1970 Solid State 14feb1970 Glenroy Oakley & The Oricles and Image 20feb1970 Solid State 21feb1970 The Pyramids ? 28feb1970 Soul Committee ? and Image 28mar1970 Bedrocks 18apr1970 Merlin Q 25apr1970 Custers Track 2may1970 Memphis Bell 9may1970 Medicine Hat 23may1970 Herbie Goins and the Nightimers and Image 30may1970 The Dips 6jun1970 Candy Choir 13jun1970 U.S. Flat Top and The Cat Road Show 20jun1970 The JJ Showband 27jun1970 The Tonics 4jul1970 Shades of Innocence 6jul1970 Candy Choir 8jul1970 Candy Choir 11jul1970 Candy Choir 13jul1970 Candy Choir 14jul1970 Candy Choir 15jul1970 Candy Choir 18jul1970 Candy Choir 20jul1970 Candy Choir 21jul1970 Candy Choir 22jul1970 Candy Choir 24jul1970 Candy Choir 25jul1970 Candy Choir 27jul1970 Candy Choir 28jul1970 Candy Choir 29jul1970 Candy Choir 31jul1970 Candy Choir 14nov1970 Pop Festival Night 21nov1970 Delroy Williams Show 28nov1970 The Red River Showband 6dec1970 The Sweet Bit 8dec1970 Soul Machine possibly should be 12dec?? 24dec1970 Rudies 31dec1970 [ Styvar Manor ] presumably did not happen, because … On 30dec1970 a fire at Marine Court caused serious damage to the Cobweb and Dolphin ballrooms. All ceilings, floors and electrical equipment would have to be replaced.